


What's in the spaghetti

by Sluttymatsu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, power bottom Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttymatsu/pseuds/Sluttymatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord decides to try something new while Edd and Matt are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in the spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for this fandom and its sin

It was late and Edd and Matt had left to do God-Knows-What, leaving Tom and Tord at the house alone. Tord was being... well, he wasn't being nice, but he wasn't being overly mean to show off, either.  Every time Tom said something to him, he would give a rude or sarcastic response, but that was it. The two were sitting on the sofa, watching some shitty horror movie. They weren't watching it _together_ ,  Tord had started it and a few minutes after, Tom decided to sit down and watch too. They both had lost interest in it a while ago, though.

"I'm going to make food," Tord grunted in his thick Norwegian accent. Tom glanced up at him then looked back at the tv.

"Make me some?"

"Yeah, whatever," Tord was in the kitchen, flipping through the smallest cookbook that they had, looking for ideas. He already knew how to cook, a trick he picked up from being by himself for so long, but he didn't know what he wanted to cook. He looked in the cupboards and found some noodles and a can of spaghetti sauce. ' _Looks like I'm making spaghetti,'_ he mused to himself. He brought the water to a boil and dumped the box of shell noodles into it. He could faintly hear Tom saying something to him from the living room, but he couldn't hear exactly what it was. If only he could find a way to shut up Tom... _Oh_. Hm. He had an idea. He left the noodles alone to boil and headed to his bedroom, where he dug under his mattress and pulled out a small box, slipping it into his hoodie pocket. When he got back to the kitchen, he strained the noodles and poured the can of sauce into the now empty pot, and let it simmer for a moment before adding the cooked noodles. When he finished he made a bowl for himself and for Tom. But before he brought the food out, he slipped the small box out of his hoodie and opened it, dumping a small amount of powder from it into Tom's bowl.  Once he stirred it in and grabbed forks, he brought the food out.

"Thanks, man," Tom nodded.  Tord shrugged and handed him his bowl. They both ate to the sound of the movie zombies munching on people's brains. "This is really good," Tom pointed to the food. Tord ignored him.  He would be quiet soon enough.

 

"I'm gonna, um, go to bed," Tom slurred once the movie was over, flushed.  He stood up and wobbled down to his room.  Tord gave him a good five minutes or so, then began to head towards Tom's room.  He knocked first, and got no response, so he opened the door. Tom was passed out with his hand down his pants and the other bent up near his head. Tord snickered.  Just what he wanted.  He sat down on Tom's lower thighs, reaching his hands down to zip open Tom's zipper. He pawed at his dick, getting it hard before pulling it out of Tom's boxer briefs and shifting his position so he could lean his head down and lick at it.  He didn't really want to give head, but he needed some form of lubrication.  Tom was bigger than Tord was expecting, and fitting all of his length into his mouth and throat proved difficult.  Tord heard a shallow grunt and rolled his eyes up a bit to look at Tom, who was slowly waking up.

"Wh-what are you..." Tom was still slurring, proof that he was still drugged up.  He weakly reached down and rested his hand on top of Tord's head. Tord moaned around Tom's dick. ' _Well, that's enough of that,'_   Tord thought, and lifted himself back up.  He slid his pants down his thighs and off his legs, then positioned himself and lined his hole up with Tom's thick cock.

" _Fuck_ ," He grunted as he slid down. Tom's cock felt so good. He lifted himself and then slammed back down. "Fuck, yeah," He moaned.  Tom was dazed and drooling, weakly grabbing at his hips. The sight caused Tord's cock to twitch, and he brought a hand down to jerk himself in time with his bouncing.  The only sounds that could be heard were grunts and squishing noises.

A few moments later, Tord was whining obscenely, eyes rolled to the back of his head and mouth open. "Your cock feels so good, Tom," he gulped and pumped himself harder. "I'm gonna come, oh god I'm-" Cum shot from his dick, landing on Tom's hoodie.  Tom whimpered and then he could feel the warmth of Tom releasing inside of him. He was a bit ashamed he had came so early, not getting to enjoy pounding himself onto Tom's cock for a longer period of time. "Fuck," He pulled himself off and laid next to him while he regained his breath.

"Guess I have cleaning to do."

**Author's Note:**

> spghaethui


End file.
